Sakagami! Attention!
by Vainilla Cupcakes
Summary: [OC] "Planeé mis sueños en el resplandor de las luces del escenario. Pero, ¡es tan difícil! Quiero renunciar. Pero eso es algo de lo que me arrepentiría luego, ¿verdad? Por eso no hago nada. Por eso y porque... No estoy sola." [SongFic]


"**Sakagami! Attention!"**

Shuu x Haruku

"_Planeé mis sueños en el resplandor de las luces del escenario."_

_**ACT. 1 – **Sakamaki Mansion_

-"... Es hoy." -Susurro, guardándome un suspiro para que nadie notara nada ni pudiera intuir lo que pienso.

Pero claro, siempre hay alguien que sí que puede notarlo. _Ese _alguien.

-"¿Porqué estás tan estresada?" -Murmura en una voz cansada, como si tuviera sueño. Aunque bueno, eso es habitual. Muy habitual.

-"Ah, Shuu. ¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy perfectamente." -Digo yo.

Aunque en realidad ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, él se ha dado cuenta antes de decir nada. Quizás antes de siquiera haber susurrado aquellas palabras hacía unos momentos.

-"No sirve de nada que lo ocultes." -Vuelve a murmurar. Si no fuera porque estamos cerca –bastante cerca– ni siquiera escucharía lo que me dice. Siempre habla en una voz tan baja, tan relajada...

-"¿Qué pasa?" -Vuelve a preguntar él. Ahora se nota que está empezando a molestarse por mi silenciosa insistencia en no decir nada.

-"... Hoy es uno de mis conciertos." -Confieso finalmente.

-"¿Y qué hay con ello?" -Él lo dice con tanta normalidad, como si no tuviera nada de malo. Claro. A la vista de alguien normal –¿Acaso a un vampiro se le puede llamar ''alguien normal''?– ser una idol famosa es un paraíso. Pero yo, a veces, incluso podría llamarlo un infierno.

-"Que no quiero darlo. Estaré rodeada de aplausos. Lo cual tampoco es que me desagrade. Pero... Me pongo ansiosa cuando los fans me gritan y me siguen. Estoy cansada de esto. Quiero renunciar pero no puedo." -Me asincero con él por alguna razón. Quizás solo quiero desahogarme. Sí, probablemente sea eso.

Él se encoge de hombros y se retira de la sala. Suspiro, esta vez sin siquiera tratar de contenerlo.

_**ACT. 2 – **Haruku's bedroom_

Finalmente termino de vestirme. Uso una ropa casual, ya que para ir desde la mansión hasta el lugar donde sería el concierto debo pasar desapercibida para no hacerme notar por los fans.

-"Solo quiero tener un fin de semana normal..." -Digo, hablando sola, antes de salir de mi habitación.

Antes de abrir de la puerta, me echo un último vistazo ante el enorme espejo que tengo en la pared de mi habitación. Una capucha casual de color turquesa –Mi color favorito–, unos vaqueros ajustados y, ya que usar tacones será incómodo y complicado, unos tennis del mismo color de la capucha.

Tomo una respiración profunda, y volviendo a hablar sola susurrando un "Estoy lista" salgo de la habitación y me encamino a la salida de la mansión.

_**ACT. 3 – **Street_

Estamos en verano, pero realmente no hace mucha calor. Es más, puedo sentir una brisa muy agradable sobre mi cara.

Tras unos 15 minutos de ''paseo'', ya voy por el centro de la ciudad, lo cual no quedaba muy lejos del lugar de la actuación. Aunque para mi mala suerte...

Tengo que dejar de pensar en aquella brisa fresca como algo _agradable_.

El viento sopla y levanta mi capucha, apartándola de mi cabeza y dejándola caer en su lugar sobre mi espalda. Mi cabello rosado se ondea con la brisa. Casi podía sentir el sudor frío empezar a escurrirse por mi frente.

No pasan ni 5 segundos hasta que todo el mundo alrededor de mí me mira intensamente, exclaman mi nombre y algunos hasta me toman fotos. Soy el centro de atención.

Justo cuando mi corazón estaba empezando a latir fuertemente de la emoción de poder caminar tranquilamente por la calle...

-"No voy a tener un fin de semana normal después de todo, ¿eh?" -Me digo para mí misma.

Fuerzo una sonrisa, y sin poder aguantar más, me echo a correr.

-"Es tan difícil... ¡Quiero renunciar!" -Grito en mi mente. La muchedumbre no deja de correr detrás de mí.

Me estoy poniendo nerviosa. ¿¡Realmente destaco!?

-"Es tan difícil... ¡Quiero huir!" -Eso es lo que deseo. Así que tras saltar una valla y distraer un poco a la gente, echo a correr de nuevo.

-"¡Dejad de mirarme!" -Una vez más, guardo esas palabras en mi bolsillo.

Tropiezo varias veces, ya que soy muy torpe. En cierto momento, mirando hacia atrás para comprobar si todavía me siguen, incluso choco con una farola. En ese momento paro, llevándome las manos a la cara y soltando un gemido de dolor.

Miro a mi alrededor una vez me encuentro mejor. Ya no parece haber nadie.

Camino por los callejones de la ciudad. Estas partes de la calle me dan miedo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que hacerlo si no quiero usar las avenidas principales, las cuales siguen llenas de gente mirando a todos lados en mi búsqueda.

Atraigo la atención de la gente desde que era pequeña. No voy a mentir, tengo varias cualidades –Sin referirme a mi actitud.– por lo que desde pequeña me elogiaban por varias cosas.

Fue cuando tenía 12 años que me propusieron convertirme en una idol. ¿Y qué iba a decir yo? Aun ante la negación de mis padres, yo simplemente me imaginaba cómo sería estar en un escenario con un público inmenso que me viera y escuchara hacer algo que en realidad amo, cantar.

Aunque... No sé si puede decirse que me arrepiento de haber tomado aquella decisión tan infantil –En su momento lo era.–. Ahora, con mis 18 años, no consigo acostumbrarme a los elogios ni a la fama, algo que de pequeña me encantaba.

-"Tienes mucho talento."

He escuchado eso tantas veces que no puedo mencionar exactamente cada momento en el que lo haya escuchado.

-"¡Ahh, demonios! ¡Mi situación apesta!" -Exclamo finalmente en voz alta. Sin darme cuenta vuelvo a tropezar y me caigo de espaldas. Hago una mueca de dolor pero me mantengo en silencio ya que eso que dije ya podría haber llamado suficientemente la atención de la gente.

En momentos como este, realmente me dieron ganas de renunciar a ser una idol. ¿Pero eso es algo que puedo hacer? ¿Es algo de lo que me arrepentiría después? Por eso, no hago nada. Alzo la mirada para observar la hora que marca el enorme reloj de un edificio comercial. Quedan 20 minutos para que mi concierto empiece, y como no corra no voy a llegar a tiempo.

No digo nada, ¿pero eso de qué sirve si descaradamente empiezo a correr en medio de la gente? Ellos me miran y como ni siquiera me molesto en ponerme la capucha de mi sudadera se dan cuenta de que soy yo. Estoy ahogada en una especie de aplusos que suenan como pasos que corren detrás de mi sombra.

¿Soy realmente tan buena? Me pregunto.

Shuu dice que soy aburrida. Y probablemente sea verdad.

Es por eso, que si tan aburrida soy, ¿¡por qué destaco tanto!? ¡No lo entiendo!

Quisiera desaparecer en este mismo momento. Pero antes de que pueda terminar de desearlo, alguien toma mi brazo y sigue corriendo hasta que perdemos a todos de vista y llegamos al lugar del concierto.

En su momento solo me concentré en correr, sin siquiera preguntarme quien es esta persona que –perfectamente habiéndome podido secuestrar de la misma forma de la que ha hecho esto– me ha ayudado.

Cuando recupero la respiración y mi pulso se normaliza, alzo la mirada para encontrarme a Shuu, y varios pensamientos llenan mi mente.

¿Shuu vino a buscarme? ¿Shuu me ayudó a salir de entre la multitud? ¿Shuu, el vago, estaba corriend- Vale, ya.

Pero realmente estoy sorprendida.

No puedo hablar, y por alguna razón empiezo a llorar, algo que él obviamente nota.

-"¿Te hice llorar?" -Pregunta en esa voz calmada suya. Me gustaría pensar que está preocupado por mí, pero aun sabiendo que lo dice para chincharme, mi corazón late.

No respondo, y una vez más, me guardo las palabras en mi bolsillo.

Entro al lugar del concierto y me llevan a mi camerino. Shu sigue conmigo hasta el momento en el que tengo que estar en los vestuarios cambiándome de ropa. En ese momento él se queda afuera, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Hace mucho rato que terminé, pero simplemente me siento en una esquina y me abrazo las rodillas. No quiero salir ahí. No en este momento. No tengo ánimos. Pero en realidad no puedo quedarme aquí sentada. Aun así, no me muevo del sitio, como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara.

Puedo escuchar a mi estilista llamándome, pero no respondo. Las palabras no salen. En ese momento alguien abre la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y acercándose a mí.

-"No puedes seguir con esto." -Masculla una voz calmada que conozco muy bien. Una voz que –siendo sincera– amo pero que el propetario no sabe. Alzo la cabeza para mirar a Shuu, parado de pie frente a mí.

-"Escuchas los aplausos ahí fuera, ¿no? Están esperando a que salgas." -Lleva razón. La gente me llama. Puedo oír ese coreo de mi nombre incluso desde aquí.

-"Esto es lo que querías, y ahora lo tienes." -Ahora realmente empiezo a sorprenderme. ¿Está tratando... de animarme?

-"Si es difícil, cámbialo. Ni siquiera estás sola." -Ese tono monótono de su voz me dice que habla en serio.

En ese momento, él se pone en cuclillas para quedar completamente frente a mí y me mira a los ojos acercándose a mí.

"Ahora dí que no estás sola. Tampoco es necesario que suene muy elegante. Hazlo como tú sabes. Con naturalidad." -Me susurra. Cuanto más se acerca, más puedo sentir su aliento suave rozar mis labios casi como acariciándolos. Es agradable. Ni siquiera siento vergüenza en este momento por alguna razón, así que no me sonrojo.

-"No estoy sola..." -Digo, antes de que mis labios se unan por unos segundos con los de Shu. Una vez nos separamos sonrío muy ampliamente.

-"¡Puedo hacerlo!" -Exclamo esta vez, y Shuu vuelve actuar como siempre, _como me gusta_.

-"No grites, es molesto..." -Yo solo sonrío y corro a la puerta, antes de salir me giro para mirarle.

-"¡Me gustas!" -Vuelvo a exclamar. Él parece sorprenderse un poco, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, corro hacia el escenario.

Tras saludar alegremente al público una canción empieza y yo la canto alegremente, como siempre. Es cierto. Todo tiene sus desventajas. Pero esto es lo que quiero. Lo que me gusta. Y... No estoy sola.

-"Aa, nandaka ike sou da! Shinzou ga hajikechau hodo. Afuredashi sou nano de ubacchau yo!? Ubacchau yo!? (Mi corazón late con fuerza, se está desbordando tanto. Así que, ¿¡puedo tomar el tuyo!?)" -Canto felizmente mientras guiño el ojo a la audiencia.

Todo lo que quiero decir, indirectamente, está dentro de esta canción.

Así que, tú. Si hay algo que desees, ¡no le quites los ojos de encima! Y así mañana, sigue avanzando hacia delante.

* * *

><p>No he jugado todavía la ruta de Shuu en Diabolik Lovers. Y sinceramente, no es mi personaje favorito (Mi favorito es Kanato~). Pero por alguna razón creí que él encajaría en este fic...<p>

El fic está basado en la canción de Kagerou Project "Kisaragi Attention!", la cual pertenece a Jin.

Tanto Shuu como Diabolik Lovers pertenecen a Rejet.

Solo me pertenece la escritura y mi OC, Haruku Sakagami.

_¡Gracias por leer~!_


End file.
